Daughter Of the Lightning God
by PenNamedRiptide
Summary: Not everyone gets attacked by a cyclops at her school and dropped of to a place called Camp Half-Blood. Hi, my name is Myra Alvarez and this is how I found out that I am a demigod. Not just that but a daughter of Zeus. Throw in a guy and a life threatening quest and that's how messed up my life is.
1. The Substitute Cyclops

**A/N Hi this is my first ever attempt to write a fanfic so bear with me and review so I can make it .**

Let me just say being a demigod wasn't exactly on my bucket list. I didn't want to fight monsters, go on life threating quests or blow up multiple schools. But one day I was plucked out of my school by a hideous one eyed monster and everything went crazy from there. Everything started out like this.

Let me introduce myself. I'm Myra Alvarez. Not my real name but we'll get to there. Currently 13 – soon to be 14. So let's start from I was 7.

My mum was Spanish mixed with some Chinese blood around here and there. Guess that's how I ended up being called Myra. When I was little we lived in a quiet little town. I liked it there we had a backyard, there was a lot of other kids and every weekend my mum would send me to my grandparents house and I'd get cookies and treats. I was practically living the dream.

Then when I turned 7,my mum suddenly packed our bags and we moved to New York. That was the last time I saw that quiet little town and everything in it. The city was different and loud but pretty soon I got used to it.

My mum was a single mother who worked multiple jobs so we could stay afloat. I've never met my dad. I don't even have a picture of him. Every time I asked about him I would get shut out. All I knew was he left before I was even born.

I never understood why he would leave her. My mum even though not as young as she used to be was pretty. She had curly black hair and soft brown eyes. Me on the other hand looked nothing like her. I had wavy dark brown hair, dirty blonde on the bottom and startling blue eyes. I guess I looked more like my dad than my mum.

I had very few friends at school. I had Wendy and Bethany but I'd hardly call them friends. The one person I who I considered a friend was Charlie. He was a good friend, slightly taller than me, messy brown curls and he used crutches.

I didn't realised I had zoned off until Charlie poked me with his pen.

"Myra, wake up."

I yelped a bit shocked from the pen he poked. Mr. Diablo, the substitute English teacher turned around holding a piece of chalk in his hand.

"Yes, miss Alvarez? Are we disturbing your little slumber?"

A couple of people around me snickered.

"Uh, no sorry I dropped my paper. I was just going to take it." I said. I mentally wanted to slap myself.

"Well then, maybe you can finish up this sentence for me." He said, holding out the chalk towards me.

I walked in front slowly and took the chalk from his hand. I squinted at the board, trying to make out the words written on it. My dyslexia wasn't helping much either.

"Something wrong Miss Alvarez?"

"I'm dyslexic. I can't read the sentence." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that? Speak louder."

"I have dyslexia." I said louder.

"My dear is there something stuck in your mouth? Perhaps you need to go see the nurse. Sounds like it's quite serious." Mr. Diablo said. I swear I could almost hear him laugh. This teacher really didn't like me for some reason.

"She's dyslexic sir. She can't read the sentence!" Charlie said loudly from his seat.

Mr. Diablo stared at him coldly.

"Right, well take your seat then ah Myra?" He said looking at the name list.

The class lasted for another 30 minutes before the bell finally rang. I packed up my stuff and tried to get out of the class as quickly as possible. Unfortunately…

"Myra, stay for a moment will you."

I turned around and walked towards the teacher's table in front.

"I heard from your Greek Mythology teacher that you are the best in her class, is that correct? She also said that you are the only person that has ever been able to read and recognised ancient Greek words so quickly and speak the language so fluently." He eyed me suspiciously.

"I don't know about the best but that is my only class that I am not failing." I said.

"And have you ever wondered why you are so good at this…subject?" Was he getting bigger?

"No, what does this have to-" I barely had time to finish my sentence when Mr. Diablo flipped the table and it crashed on the wall.

Where once stood the substitute teacher now was a 15 feet tall…Cyclops?

No way. This is not real. Cyclops are a myth.

But the one standing in front of me didn't look so much like a myth.

"I have been looking for you for years demigod" his breath was dreadful as he spoke.

I screamed and scrambled up trying to run for the door. When suddenly the door flew open and Charlie was standing there holding a long, bronze sword.

"Myra, catch!" He threw at me a dagger. First a Cyclops and now my best friend who was suppose to be on crutches is holding a sword and tossing me a dagger. What was going on.

The dagger skittered off towards the far side of the classroom.

As if by instinct, I ran for it and grabbed it and charged towards the Cyclops who was playing tag with Charlie. I got near its feet and slashed it and it howled and got down on one knee and immediately Charlie jumped on his back and stab him. The Cyclops let out a howling sound and slowly dissolved to dust.

"Charlie, what was that?" I asked in a shaky voice.

Charlie looked at me. "There's no time to explain. We hate to go get your mum."

I don't know why but I held onto the dagger. I grabbed my bag and ran after Charlie who seemed to be much faster without his crutches.

By the time we got to my apartment I was out of breath.

"Ms. Alvarez!"

My mum came running out off the kitchen and she looked at the both of us.

"Oh no, no no. It can't be. She's still so young." My mum looked at Charlie.

"I didn't expect this too but she has to go. Please." Apparently the both of them seemed to have forgotten I was in the room.

"Hey! I'm standing right here. And I think I deserve an explanation to what happened to me back there."

"Myra, you'll find out everything soon. Okay honey. But now I need you to follow Charlie and do exactly what he says alright. Listen to him. He'll protect you." My mum gently touched my face and I saw tears forming in her eyes. The only time I've ever seen her like this was whenever I asked about dad.

"Myra come. You're not save here." Charlie grabbed my hand.

"But mum, what about you?" I was about to cry too.

"I'll be find. Your safety is more important now. Go!"

I looked at my mother one last time before Charlie grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. He got my mum's car and started the engine.

"Wait! You're only 14 you can't drive!" I screeched as he pressed on the pedals and the car went zooming on the streets.

After a long silenced I asked "Charlie, that thing back there. What was it?"

He sighed "Myra, that thing back there was a Cyclops."

"Like in the myth?"

"Yes, like in the myth only it's not a myth. Everything we learn in Greek Mythology class back at school is real. The gods, the monsters and demigods."

Despite everything that had happened I wanted to laugh. "Charlie, you're scaring me here. Stop joking around. What's going on here. Why are we leaving New York?"

"Myra, oh Hades I swear once you get to camp you'll understand everything."

"Camp? What camp? Did you and my mum plan to send me to a military school or something"

"We're almost there. Just a few more-"

"LOOK OUT!"

The car turned upside down and we were tumbling towards the woods. Charlie and I screamed as the car got totalled.

Everything was blur after that. I remember being pulled out of the car by a few people and I saw a group of kids in orange t-shirts holding swords and shields fighting some creature.

"It's okay. I got you." I saw a blur of blonde hair and everything went black.

**A/N Yeah so that was the first chapter. Hope you guys like it and review if you have suggestions or anything. Thanks **

**~PenNamedRiptide**


	2. Blondie and Camp Half-BLood

**AN Hey thank you so much for all the reads. I didn't expect that many too read my story but it really means a lot to me so thank you! :) I probably should have mentioned this in the first chapter but this story is set after Battle of the Labyrinth but before The Last Olympian.**

**Myra POV**

I just had the weirdest dream I've ever had. I kept on seeing cookies sprouting up from the earth and Charlie chasing them around. I don't want to recall the rest.

I woke up feeling like someone blended my brain and body felt nothing. I was tired. I groaned and tried to get up and I heard someone coming towards me.

"Woah, easy there."

I looked at the guy (it had to be a boy) and I felt my face heating up. He was handsome, with messy blonde hair and sky blue eyes I figured I wasn't the only girl who felt like this. He was a bit taller than me, he had tan skin and a surfers build.

"Can you get up?" Blondie smiled at me.

"Yeah, I think so." I was wrong. I took one step and stumbled onto Blondie. He caught me and steadied me up and I felt my face getting red again.

I tore my gaze away from him and looked around realising Charlie was missing.

"Wait, where's Charlie?" I asked panic in my voice. If anything had happened to him because of me-

"He's fine. He left the infirmary 2 days ago." Blondie said. I looked around and saw a couple of other beds and cabinets filled with medicine.

"2 days ago…How long was I out?" So many questions were forming in my head. Where was I? What was going on?

"About 3 days. You didn't move at all. We were all really worried."

"What's your name?" I felt stalkerish asking this question.

"Will Solace Son of Apollo, and you?" He said Apollo like the Greek god. I remember what Charlie had said in the car_. "Everything we learn in Greek Mythology class is real. The gods, the monsters and demigods"_

"Myra Alvarez."

Will smiled a blinding smile. "Nice name. Come on, let's go outside. Chiron would want to see you."

Did he say_, Chiron_?

Will wrapped his arm around my waist and held my hand so I could walk without falling down. Not that I was complaining. He smelled like strawberries and sunshine. I didn't know sunshine could have a smell but here was Will.

We walked outside and the cool breeze hit me and what I saw, everything I saw made my jaw drop. Horse with wings. Flying horses. Kids and teenagers running around wearing armour and holding swords and other sorts of weapons.

"Where am I?"

He smiled charmingly with that perfect smile of his and made me blush. He looked cute with that blinding smile of his and also the fact he had little dimples. He had an effect on me. Stupid.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Myra. Home for demigods."

**AN I felt like there wasn't enough stories on the minor characters and I truly love them as much as the main characters so expect to see more minor characters in this story. Until next time demigods **

**~PenNamedRiptide**


	3. Chiron, God of Wine and Percy Jackson?

**AN AYEEEE HAYYYY ALL YA MOTHERFRICKIN DEMIGODS. I REACHED OVER 100 READS (which is a pretty small number but I'm just starting out so this is really exciting). SO IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I JUST FINISHED BLOOD OF OLYMPUS AND AJDJKWSJDJDBS IT WAS SO GOOD. Okay I'm calm, now onwards with chapter 3!**

**Myra POV**

I am dreaming. This is a dream. Oh gosh this can't all be real.

Flying horses? Rock climbing with lava pouring down? An insanely good looking blondie having his arms on my shoulder? Oh yeah this is a dream.

"You haven't seen the whole camp yet." Will laughed.

"Oh my god this is a lot to take in." I breathed out.

"That's gods. With an S." Will said.

Okay. Confused Myra here.

"Uh, what?"

"All the newcomers get confused with this. Let me explain this as simple as possible. There's the Olympians and then there's the minor gods. But don't call Hades a minor if you do meet him in person. He doesn't like it and it would be a shame to see a pretty girl being blast to bits." I blushed.

"Yeah, so anyways. There's way more than one god thus gods with an S." He looked pretty proud of himself.

"Right got it." I smiled.

He started to lead me around camp. Finally.

"So, do I have to go anywhere specifically right now?"

"Well, every new camper needs to go see Chiron and usually he'll take you around camp so to the big house we go." Will took my hand and pulled me towards what apparently is suppose to be the Big House.

On the way towards the Big House I occasionally got stares from a lot of people. Yayyy new people…

If anyone asks don't tell how I reacted when I saw what was on the porch of the Big House.

Holy… this man had a horse butt. He's half horse. I am looking at a moving and somewhat alive half-man , half-horse.

I think I'm going to faint.

"A new camper William?" Well, at least its not a monster and its not trying to kill us.

"Myra this is Chiron. He's the camp's activity director." Will said smiling.

"Another brat eh?" A voice came from inside the Big House and out walked a man wearing shorts and a shirt that looked a couple days old. Beside me Will started to tense up.

"I am not-" I was cut short by Will jamming his elbow at my side.

"Myra, this is Dionysus. The camp's director." The centaur smiled down at me.

Dionysus? Probably a good thing Will jammed his elbow into me. This man was the God of Wine.

"What's your name girl?" The God asked.

"Myra. Myra Alvarez."

"Well, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Moira Avalant where you will be bored for your live." The God then proceeded to sit down on one of the chairs on the porch.

"Actually my name is-" That was as far as I got before I got another poke from Mr Solace.

"I would explain all of this to you but alas I am caught up by something though I am sure William here will be happy to guide you around." Chiron smiled at me, nodded at Will and trotted back into the Big House.

I followed Will towards the 12 buildings side by side in a U shape.

"So, William where now?"

"Okay first off, don't call me William. And second of all anywhere you want to go. I am your tour guide." He smirked at me. "Also this gives me a reason to skip classes so take all the time you need okay?"

I gave the first point some thought.

"Can I call you Willy?" I asked standing in front of him and tiptoeing so I reached his height.

He sighed and laughed at me. I win.

"Willy it is." I laughed.

Unfortunately our 'moment' was interrupted by someone screaming Will's name.

I turned around and saw a boy around Will's age jogging towards us.

"New girl?" boy who interrupted our moment asked.

"Yeah. Myra, meet Percy."

The boy smiled at me. "I'm Percy Jackson."

"Myra Alvarez."

"Alvarez? Is that like Spanish?"

"Italian actually." I laughed and he laughed as well.

Percy Jackson had jet-black hair and sea green eyes. And already I felt like he was the closest I've had to family other than my mum and Charlie.

"Percy here is a son of Poseidon." Will said giving Percy a bro slap something on the back.

"Yeah, its really not that big of a deal. I have to go but tell me if you get claimed eh Myra? We might be siblings." And with that he walked away.

"Well its only your first day and already one of the most popular boys at camp know your name."

"One of them?"

"Well there is me." And this was where I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on. Tour's not over yet. You should get changed."

"Yeah, well I didn't really get the chance to pack my suitcase."

"Sarcasm. You might be an Athena kid. I know a cabin that might borrow you some clothes. They're always happy to give a makeover to a new camper." 

"And I can already tell I won't like this cabin very much." I shuddered at the word makeover.

"Well Miss Alvarez, the Aphrodite cabin is going to be your worst nightmare"

**AN AND THAT WAS CHAPTER 3. For those who have read BoO don't question about Will okay. And how did you guys find BoO. Personally I thought it was great. I didn't expect the ending but I'm happy with it. PLEASEEE I BEG FOR REVIEWSSS. PLEASE REVIEW AND I WON'T GET APHRODITE TO MESS UP YOUR LOVE LIFE. Nah, I'm kidding but reviews would be nice. **

**BYES DEMIGODS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN ELOOOOOOOO :D So I watched Mockingjay part 1 last week and ASDFGHJKL OMG IT WAS SO GOOD I CRIED PRETTY MUCH THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MOVIE *_* Anyways someone reviewed my story :') Shoutout to Kate beverly ! You rock. Like seriously :') Thanks a lot and I will try to make her play Capture The Flag in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson. Uncle Rick owns everything bla blab la *le eye rolls***

**Myra POV**

Well, Will was right. The second I walked in the Aphrodite Cabin I wanted to vomit all my stomach content. If perfume could kill I would have drowned to death by now.

"Will!" And six Barbie dolls jumped on the blonde Son of Apollo squealing their hearts out.

I probably should have helped but come on seeing Will Solace wriggling to get free out a sea of girls while they played with his hair is the best entertainment I've gotten in a long time so I stayed in the corner laughing my ass off.

Eventually he did get free though.

"You really think that was funny?" He growled dusting off his shirt.

"Ngaw is little Willie mad he got attacked by six screaming girls?"

"It's scarier that it looks and sounds believe me."

Will looked around the cabin of doomed. "Hey, is Silena here?"

"Ugh she's probably off with Beckendorf. What she sees in that boy…ew." One of the barbies replied.

"Beckendorf eh? Well I guess we're off then. Come on Myra."

You know how fans react when celebrities is leaving the hotel or venue and they start screaming and trying to grab them while the securities holds them back?

Yeah, that's exactly what happened. Unfortunately Will didn't have any security to hold these girls back.

And with that Will made a run for the door dragging me with him. We didn't really made it that far until I ran into a girl.

"Oh wow are you okay?" She reached out a hand and helped me out.

"Silena! Silena! Your cabin is nuts! My life hangs on the line every time I go near one of your half-sisters!"

Silena just shrugged. "Oh Will, don't blame me. Blame your father for all the good looks." Will looked like he was gagging but deep down his he was probably blooming like a flower.

"Silena Beauregard. Daughter of Aphrodite." She shook my hand and then I saw it. Long black hair, the kind of face that would have had all the jocks at school running after her. I wonder why she wasn't attacking Will like her siblings.

"Don't worry. I'm sane unlike my siblings." I laughed. Well at least she wasn't jumping and screaming on top of us.

"Right, well we were looking for you hoping you can give Myra extra clothes." Will said.

"Of course! There's tons of clothes in the cabin you can borrow." Silena said.

"Cabin? Second thought why don't Myra follow you and I'll wait out here until you're done." Will shuddered.

"If I get killed by a mob of perfume-makeup freak girls you're the first person I'm haunting. No offence Silena."

"Oh well they are freaky in a lot of ways. Don't worry about it."

I hid behind of Silena the whole way into the cabin hoping I wouldn't get attacked for wearing bloody clothes. Oh yeah, bloods are totally back in season now.

"I doubt you would want any of the clothes my siblings wear." My eyes widened at the thought of having to wear booty shorts and tight camisoles.

"It's alright silly! Come on to the back. I've got just the thing for you." I followed Silena to the back of the cabin stopping in front of a huge closet.

"It's enchanted or something. You think of the clothes you want and it'll appear in the closet.A gift from mom."

"Thank you Silena. This is great." I smiled at the Daughter of the Love. She wasn't bad.

I stood in front of the closet and thought of my wardrobe back home.

After a freakish glowing from inside the closet, Silena opened the door and there was my favourite sweatshirt and shorts, no no not booty shorts like the Aphrodite girls wore. Just plain old comfy shorts. My converse was placed at the side of the clothes which were neatly folded unlike how I used to fold them back home.

More thinking and glowing was done and soon I had pretty most of the clothes from home. I changed into one of my t-shirts and jeans and slipped on the familiar blue converse.

Silena handed me a duffle bag which was surprise surprise pink in colour.

"I knew you wouldn't like the colour but all your stuff are inside." She chuckled.

"Thank you Silena. This means a lot." I hugged her.

"It's just a little bit and if you need any fashion help you know who to call!"

I smiled at the thought.

"You're not a Daughter of Aphrodite are you?" Silena looked at me.

"I don't know. Haven't been claimed." As much as having a sister like Silena would be nice I really didn't want to live in this real life Barbie dreamhouse.

"You don't have that aura like most of us but you sure are pretty. Oh well, tell me when you get claimed!" And with that she shooed me out of the cabin.

I saw Will sitting on the steps of a golden cabin.

"Hey Willie."

"What? Oh hey, you're done." He got up and gently placed the guitar down.

"You play?" I asked looking at the guitar.

"When you're a child of the God of Music, you're kind off signed up for a life of playing non-stop music." He laugh.

"Ha-ha. I'm amused."

"Come on, there's one more cabin I want to show you before our last stop." He gestured for me to follow him inside the golden cabin.

If it was possible, the inside was even more golden than the outside. Well not exactly gold but there was a lot of yellow-no, wait the bed frame was definitely gold. Slap me if I'm wrong and throw me in a cage with one of those monsters again but this without a doubt has got to be the Apollo cabin.

"So this is my cabin." Will shrugged.

"Kind off guessed that already. Wonder what gave it off more. The numerous pictures of Apollo on his adventures or the blinding amount of yellow and gold." I laughed.

Will started chuckling too. "Yeah, if you haven't realised already my dad can be pretty – eh well you get the idea."

"Got it." I started walking around until I came across one of the lower bunks that was covered in black. I looked at Will. "What's this?"

Will walked up towards me and when he saw the bed his smile was instantly gone.

"Oh um this was one of my older brothers bunk. Lee Fletcher. That's him right there." He pointed towards a picture on the wall. The boy was slightly taller than Will. He had sandy blonde hair unlike Will's which was golden and smaller eyes and nose.

"A few weeks ago Percy and a couple of his friends came back from a quest and after that there was monsters and a lot of fighting and it's all really a blur but Lee never made it. So yeah."

"I'm sorry. How was he?"

"He was rude and arrogant but he was a good brother. Always there when his siblings needed him."

"What kind of fight?"

"You'll know the story soon enough. I wouldn't want to shock you. Come on, enough with my tragic past already." Will smiled.

We walked out of the shining cabin and Will started walking up towards another cabin nearer to the woods.

"All unclaimed demigods stay in the Hermes cabin until you get claimed." He knocked on the door and there was crashes and shouting from inside until someone finally said "Hold on! I'm coming." Out came a boy around my age with curly sandy coloured brown hair and baby blue eyes.

The boy looked at me and then at Will. "New camper?"

"Yep. Myra this is Connor." Will said unsure. He looked at the boy "You're Connor right?"

"The one and only." Connor grinned. Then another boy who looked exactly like Connor came up. Wait, what?

"And what do we have here." Connor clone asked. I noticed Connor clone was taller than the real Connor

"New girl. Travis meet Myra. Myra, Travis." Will said.

"Are you two twins or something?" I asked. Now that I think about it, it was probably a really dumb question.

"Connor."

"And Travis."

"Stoll." They finally together.

"And yes we do so happen to be identical twins." Travis grinned proudly.

"Myra Alvarez." I smiled.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." Connor smiled.

"Okayyyy, enough of that. I'll see you later Myra. Don't pickpocket her guys." Will smiled at me and he walked away.

Connor and Travis lead me inside their cabin.

"We've got a new camper everyone!" Travis shouted.

"Claimed or unclaimed?" Someone asked from one of the bunks.

"Unclaimed."

"Awh man! Not another one." And with that almost the whole cabin erupted into complains.

I looked at Travis and Connor with my eyebrows raised which was basically the international sign of 'What did I do?'

"Sorry about them. As you can see we're pretty full in here." Connor said. I looked around that cabin and there was sleeping bags on the ground. Guess I was going to be in one of them tonight.

The cabin finally calmed down and I got to know a few people. Max, Jane, Lindsey, Nate, to name a few. I talked with a few people until I heard a bell.

"Dinner Cabin 11!" Travis shouted and the entire cabin was cleared in a matter of seconds. I followed at the back when Connor came up to and smiled.

"That was the dinner bell. The bell sounds every time before a meal. Breakfast,lunch and dinner. You'll get used to it all soon. The Dining Pavilion." He pointed towards the place we were all walking too.

The Dining Pavilion had no walls or roof. Greek columns framed the whole place. Torches with green fire blazed on each column and there was a central fire burning inside a bronze brazier about the size of the bathtub.

We all sat down at one table and the- well I don't know what they are started serving our food. BBQ, bread and cheese and there were grapes on one side.

"Sorry if you were expecting McDonalds or anything else. This BBQ is as unhealthy as it gets." Travis said.

"My stomach is crying for some junk man." Connor banged his head on the table. "Do we still have the stash?"

Travis kicked his brother from underneath the table. "You idiot! Shut up. The other campers and Mr.D will kill us if they find out we have stacks of junk food stored. Plus Chiron would probably throw it out if he found out."

"Wait, what stash?" I said in between messy BBQ.

"Our stash that we will tell you more about later because Travis will kick me more if I spill anything else- WILL YOU STOP KICKING ME ALREADY HADES!" Connor shouted at his brother.

The rest of us laughed at the fighting Stoll brothers who were attacking each other with BBQ.

"It's enchanted." One of the girls said looking at me. "The cup. You say what you want and it appears in the cup. Anything non-alcoholic of course. It never empty's too."

And that folks was how I, Myra Alvarez got drunk with peach ice tea.

Apparently the Stoll brothers junk stash was a pile of junk food they had snuck into camp which they kept hidden in one of the lose floorboards in the cabin. Bless Hermes kids. I don't think I could have survived so long eating only healthy food.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of a screaming girl outside the cabin. I woke up and saw most of the other cabin standing on the porch of the cabin. I walked outside to find Travis and Connor being attacked my vines and roots and a screeching green haired girl.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They pranked the Demeter Cabin. Again. Man, Katie must be losing her mind." One of the siblings laughed.

After a lot of apologising and hanging upside down from a tree with vines wrapped around on one leg for two hours Katie who I presume was the girl who got her hair dyed green by accident let them go.

I followed the Hermes cabin around all day until free time. I wondered around alone since the rest of the cabin was pranking the Ares kids. I decided to stay out. I didn't plan on dying so young.

"Hey Myra." I turned around to find Percy Jackson walking up towards me.

"Hey."

"So you still unclaimed?"

"Yeap. How long did you have to wait?"

"About a week. Got pranked by the Stolls yet?"

"Not yet."

"You're gonna have it coming. They never miss a chance to prank a new kid." He laughed.

"So, what is it like? Being a Poseidon kid?"

"Eh, I mean I feel like every other demigod but it gets stuffy and hectic like everyone expects you to do something great and impressive all the time. I hate it sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"I don't mean to brag but Poseidon is one of the gods who I think actually cares even the slightest bit for his demigod kids. I mean I don't see him more than any other half blood but he helps me when I'm in a rough situation you know. Like when I'm on a quest or something. I don't expect anything great but it's nice to know he doesn't treat me like an accident. Maybe he does but I like to keep it the other way." Percy shrugged.

"Oh." That was all I could make out. Until I remembered how Will had refused to tell me about his dead brother and Percy's I-Barely-Made-It-Out-Alive quest.

"Hey, Will told me something about a fight or battle or something that happened a few weeks ago. He didn't want to tell me anything else but he did mention you had something big to do with it." I shifted my feat on the ground.

"Oh that, I guess you should know. When I first came to Camp there was this Hermes kid. Luke Castellan." He sighed. "Friendliest guy I've ever met. Of course that was before he tried to kill me by having his magic flying shoes drag me into Tartarus. Anyways, he got mad and all with Hermes for not paying enough attention to his kids and turned all bad and evil. So the beginning of this summer me and a couple of friends found an entrance to the Labyrinth in camp so we got a quest, checked it out, almost got killed and Luke unleashed this army of monsters through that entrance." He looked like he was out of breathe.

"That's it?" I asked.

"No wait sorry the guy's done a lot of shit it's tiring explaining his accomplishments." Percy rolled his eyes. "Okay, so after that we fought off the monsters, Will's brother died in the battle along with one of Dionysus son. Oh and Luke has given the biggest badass Titan off all time, Kronos to reside in his body and we're all probably going to die."

"So there you have it." Percy looked at me.

"Do you know what a pessimist you are?" I asked jokingly.

Percy looked at me blankly, blinking his eyes. "What's a pessimist?"

"It means you always expect the worst, Seaweed Brain."

I looked up and saw a girl with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, stormy grey eyes and a dagger on her side. She smiled and sat down next to me and Percy.

"Annabeth Chase." She smiled.

"Myra. Alvarez."

"You must be the new girl."

"Yeap. Question, how long will I be labelled as 'the new girl'?"

She laughed and Percy got a dazzling look in his eyes. "I like you. Unclaimed?"

"Unfortunately. You?"

"Daughter of Athena."

"Oh you're what the Hermes cabin calls as 'nerds and legacy of bookworms of camp'." I said laughing slightly.

"They called us what?" Annabeth gritted her teeth.

"Oh nerds of camp. Kill the Stolls not me." I raised my hands in surrender.

"Well it was nice meeting you Myra but excuse me I have to go make extra plans for Capture The Flag tomorrow night."

"Extra plans to skewer Connor and Travis?" Percy laughed.

"Ah well they had it coming. Bye Myra." She waved and walked off.

"That was Annabeth. She's one of my closest friends." Percy said.

"Just friends?" I smirked.

"What?"

"I don't know. The way you stared at her and smiled whenever she laughed doesn't really mean just friends?" I laughed.

"Okay. You've officially been hanging out with the Stolls way too much." He got a sour look on his face.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. What was she talking about? Capture The Flag?"

"It's this game we play every Friday night. We're separated into two teams. Red and Blue. First team to get the other team's flag wins."

"That's it?"

"Oh its not that easy. We take this like war but lucky for you Hermes and Poseidon are on the same team!"

"Lucky? I'm pretty sure Annabeth just said she was going to kill us tomorrow." 

"Correction. She said she was going to kill the Stolls. Not us." He grinned.

I ended up talking to Percy until the Dinner Bell rang. Basically he explained to me the whole Greek mythology to me though I'm pretty sure Annabeth would have corrected him a lot of times if she was there. Not that he would mind.

I was starting to really like camp. Everyone was nice, well Clarisse the head counsellor for the Ares cabin can be nice…at times. I didn't suck at the stuff here except for archery. Will had given up trying to teach me after I accidentally shot one of the Aphrodite kids today. I made a mental note to stay away from her until the new Gucci line comes out and she forgets I caused that scar on her butt.

"Hi."

It was night after the campfire and I was walking to Cabin 11. Naturally I got shocked and attacked the person.

"Ow! Hey what gives. It's Will!"

Oh. Whoops.

"What? I'm sorry but you had it coming. Don't sneak up on people!"

"Dark and mysterious is my kind off thing?"

"Really? I always thought it was fun in the sun and extreme dental hygiene." I laughed.

"Wow you hurt me." He made a sad puppy dog face and I punched him in the shoulder.

"Okay now I am really hurt."

We just kind off left it at the moment and the silence engulfed us.

"What's up?" He said.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much."

"The moon is out. It's pretty."

"Like you."

I stared at him. Will look me straight in the eyes. "You really are."

More staring.

"I should go. Bye." And he walked away while I just stood there, in front of Cabin 11, under the moonlight, thinking… What the Hades just happened.

**AN This is probably the longest chapter so far. I'm sorry if my story is a bit slow but I just want to make it as real as possible so yah. As usual ILY YOU ALL THANKS FOR READING REVIEW PLEASE BECAUSE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW GETS COOKIES (::) (::) (::) AND WHO SAYS NO TO COOKIES?**

**BYE AND MUCH LAFF.**

**PenNamedRiptide**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN SSSUUUUPPPPP im back with chapter 5. Once again thank you for all the reads. I honestly love writing so much and even though I don't get tons and tons of views but a few people do read my story and that makes me really happy. I'm always open up for ideas so leave reviews telling me how I can possibly improve my story and I will try to use as much of the ideas as possible. And this is all getting deep so I'll just let you read the story. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan. *cries***

**Myra POV**

_Sweet sweet demigod. I have been searching for you for so long. At last I have found you._

GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

_My son really needs to work hider if this was his best plan to hide you._

STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!

_You'll be even easier than that wretched Son of Hermes._

WHAT IS GOING ON? WHO ARE YOU!

_Oh child, do you not recognise the sound of your blood?_

STOP IT! STOP WITH THE TRICKS! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!

"Myra! Myra! Wake up!"

I woke up with a bolt head-bumping Connor Stoll on the head unfortunately.

"Ow! What are you doing?" I groaned in pain.

"You were screaming and thrashing in your sleep." Connor said rubbing the bump on his head.

"I was?" I said quietly. I've been getting these dreams ever since I came to Camp Half Blood and every night it just gets worse.

"Yeah, you okay? You want to talk about it?" Connor placed a hand gently on my shoulder.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine. What time is it?" I looked around the dark cabin. Everyone else was still sleep.

"A little after 6. We don't have to get up until 8. You should get some rest."

"I'm okay. I just need some fresh air." I said getting up. I zipped up my hoodie and tied up my hair. "Oh and Connor?" Connor raised his eyebrows at me. "Thanks." I smiled and quietly walked out of Cabin 11.

I walked towards the Dining Pavilion. It was empty but the torches were still glowing. Most people would have gone to the beach but I oddly felt comfortable at the Dining Pavilion. The fact it was on top of a hill made me feel I was high up and I didn't have to care about anything else.

I didn't know if I was allowed too but I always sat at the table at the front. The table beside the Poseidon table where Percy always sat. The Zeus table. Cabin 1's table. The only table that was empty every single time. Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner. Empty. I've coming to this exact same spot for days now and I haven't been blasted into dust for sitting here so I guess it was okay with it.

I must have been sitting here for a long time staring into the Long Island Sound where the sun was slowly rising up.

"Myra?" Someone softly called out my name. I turned around and saw Will Solace standing there in a sweatshirt, shorts and sneakers. His hair was messed up sticking in every single direction but it was still as golden blonde as ever.

"Hey Will." I smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"Staring."

It was quiet for a while. "Bad dreams?" He asked.

I looked at him blank. "How did you know?"

"I get them too. We all get them. It's the whole demigod thing." He said still standing.

"A demigod thing?"

"Yeah, the whole dreaming thing. Usually gives you clues. Tells you stuff for a quest or something or usually its just stupid dreams that messes you up."

"You know you can sit right?"

Will looked at me, at the table and back at me. "This is the Zeus table."

"Yeah?"

"I don't think the King of the Gods would appreciate it if I sat down at his table. Rather not die."

"I've been sitting here for almost a week. Pretty sure I'm still breathing."

"Yeah, I'm still trying to figure that out." He teased and I punched him.

"We cool now?" Will asked out of the blue.

I looked at him confused. "We were not cool?"

"Last night. When the moon was out." He looked at me carefully. Oh right that. I had completely shrugged it off.

"Oh um it wasn't a big deal."

" cool."

"Trippy." I shifted my gaze back to the sun.

"How did you get claimed?" I asked Will who was sitting on the floor.

"Campfire. It was the first thing I loved about camp. So yeah the Apollo cabin was singing and I just joined in and when the song ended this glowing lyre was above my head."

"How long have you been here?"

Will looked dumbstruck for a moment. And finally he answered. "Since I was 8. And I'm 14 now."

All I did was look at him. "That's a really long time."

"Yeah, my mum lives in Florida so it's kind off hard to see her even if I wanted too." He was staring into Long Island.

"Oh."

"Capture The Flag is tonight." He said grinning completely changing the subject.

"We're gonna kick your butt." I grinned. Hermes and Apollo were on opposite teams.

"Yeah right." Will snorted.

The sun was up now and campers were waking up, walking towards the showers.

"I should go." I said.

"Yeah me too. Oh and Myra?"

"What?"

And I was engulfed in a hug. Will's arms wrapped around me. He smelt like honey and sunshine. I didn't know sunshine could have a smell. I hugged him back and we just stood there hugging for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he broke the hug.

"Thanks. I feel better now."

"Okay?" I laughed.

"And for the record I really did meant what I said last night but I think you look prettier when the sun is shining on you." He whispered softly and ran off leaving me standing there and blushing.

Will Solace has officially messed up my brain.

After dinner everyone rushed off for Capture the Flag. I walked with Connor and one of his half-sisters Kyra towards the Blue team.

"Okay guys round up come on, let's go!" Percy shouted.

"Okay Hermes cabin will lead ground troops along with half of the Hephaestus cabin. The other half will set their traps and hide. Demeter you guys spread up and go everywhere in pairs. Wrap the red team in anything. Roots, vines anything you can think off." The Demeter cabin grinned wickedly. "I'll be at the creek and Stolls? You gives get the flag." Percy finished grinning. But then Katie Gardner that said something.

"What if Myra gets the flag instead?" I look at Katie as if she still had green hair.

"You're new and they would never expect us to send you. We always send the Stolls the Red team will be expecting them but they won't expect you and you're pretty good with that sword. I've seen you." Katie said. I looked down at my sword. It suddenly felt so heavy.

"That's actually a really good plan. Katie's right. Not even Annabeth would expect us to send you. So Myra, you up for it?" Percy said looking at me with confidence. Sword was getting way way heavier.

" I am truly wounded. You guys don't trust us anymore!" Travis said throwing his arms up so dramatic effect.

Katie rolled her eyes. "We're doing this to win Stoll. In case you don't remember, you and Connor completely slacked off the last time and the Red team won before we even began to do anything!"

"Okay Katie calm down. Myra what do you think?" Percy asked. Everyone had their eyes on me. The inside of me was screaming 'NO NO DON'T DO IT! YOU'LL SCREW UP AND EVERYONE WILL HATE YOU!'

But no my mouth opened and out came, "Yeah, I'll do it"

I was mentally beating myself up right now.

Percy broke into a grin. "Great! Travis and Connor you two go with her." Percy said before the two of them could say anything else.

"Yes!" Travis and Connor high-fived.

This was it. The day I fail my team and everyone hates me. I don't even know why I was taking it so seriously but I felt like I had to prove myself.

"It'll be fine. You've got us!" Connor cheered.

"That doesn't really reassure me." And they both made a hurt look on their faces.

"Oh shut it you two. Come on."

The game started and soon enough we heard the sounds of the Hephaestus traps blowing up, people screaming. It was music to my ears. The three of us snuck around quietly, Percy had made it clear for no one to see the Stoll brothers since everyone was expecting them to get the flag . We made it to the red team's flag no trouble. It was placed on the other side of the creek. On one side stood Percy slashing away with his sword and throwing out ninja moves while randomly sprouting water at the red team. I approached the red team's flag when Travis and Connor shouted out, "Myra! Wait!"

4 Ares kids jumped out of nowhere and started going teenage mutant ninja demigods at me, Travis and Connor. Somehow they decided it would be fair for Travis and Connor who mind you have been here way longer than me to be in a one to one combat while I who has been here barely a week to fight two people at the same time. Two people from the Ares cabin.

What happened next was completely an accident. You see these two nincompoops were slashing like crazy at me so I did the one thing that seemed logical. I climbed a tree. Yes I decided to climb a tree but the plan got better. When I got to the top I stepped on a broken branch and fell down. Right on the two Ares kids. The good thing was I took them out both at the same time. The bad news was they seemed to be extra pissed at me for breaking their weapons and damaging their helmets.

"YOU STUPID GIRL! I'LL SEND YOU TO HADES!"

"YOU'RE DEAD KID! DEAD!"

Oh they were definitely pissed at me alright. The best part was they decided the best way to solve this was to jump on top of me. We were basically a human meatball thrashing and turning on the ground.

I got free and got a hold of my sword, finally and started slashing and jabbing at them when Percy rolled in deciding to help .

"Where were you 30 seconds ago?!" I shouted at him.

Percy grinned and laughed and head butted the Ares girl with the hilt of his sword. One down.

"Nobody messes with Clarisse La Rue and gets away with it." Oh so this was Clarisse. Makes a lot of sense now.

Suddenly I felt like something was twisting in my stomach and lightning shot down on my sword and blasted Clarisse right in the chest and pretty much everyone around there, including me.

"What was that?" Percy groaned getting up.

"Dude did you see that?" Connor and Travis came up towards us.

"What happened here?" Chiron came along with Will, Annabeth and pretty much everyone from camp.

The grass where I stood was completely fried and had smoke coming out. The trees nearby were seared.

"Myra, she- you, the lightning just shot down straight through your sword." Connor said shocked.

"How is that possible? She's not a-" Will didn't even get to finish his sentence when he gaped at me. "Oh my gods.."

"What? What's going on?" I asked. Will pointed to my head and I looked up.

A holographic lightning bolt was glowing right on top of my head.

Chiron came closer and bowed down, the rest of the camp following. "The bloodline is determine. Zeus- sky, lightning, thunder, law, order and justice. Hail Myra Alvarez, Daughter of Zeus."

**AN So she got claimed! Though the title of the story made it very obvious lel. I'm actually pretty dead brained on what to write after this since I want to make her go on a quest and stuff but ideas are dying :'( REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR IDEAS! (im begging please help) oh and to Kate beverly, she finally played Capture The Flag ahaha sorry I couldn't fit it in the last chapter. BYESSS**

**~PenNamedRiptide**


End file.
